


Let yourself go (Stay close to me)

by Ellezaria



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Misses Toothless, One Shot, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Short One Shot, and yes the title from jonsi's 'sticks and stones', inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Hiccup is feeling Toothless' glaring absence again tonight(just like the other times, all the time)Inspired by 'Together from Afar' by Jonsi, 'Remember' by Alexander Rybak and 'Learning to fly' cover by Hills x Hills
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Let yourself go (Stay close to me)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm still pissed that they separated Hiccup and Toothless. Whatever happened to "Friendship of a Lifetime"??~~

Hiccup goes out alone into the forests onto the highest cliffs 

(Coming down from there is the hardest thing) 

The pitch-black sky, the diamond stars, the freezing soft clouds, so very out of his reach. 

Eyes closed, the ferocious wind on his face could all but make him feel he was back on Toothless again. 

If he strains his ears hard enough, he could _almost_ hear the air whistling as the Toothless cut through the air. 

He revels in the feeling until his eyes open--and the thrill and nostalgia fades away

(At times like these when he is alone on a clifftop; he’ll cry a thousand tears--Hiccup and Toothless may have said their goodbyes, but when will they see each other again?) 

Even though they are miles apart physically, but in their hearts they have never been closer. 

He'll stay right here until his Toothless returns (what other choice did he have). 

They've been to the heavens and back--and he longs to go there again with Toothless, his soulmate 

In his heart of hearts, he knows they’ll never grow apart, never let distance come between them. 

In time, they’ll learn to learn to lead their communities better; become better versions of themselves, but there’ll never be a time when they’ll let go of each other 

(Hiccup is learning to be on his own. Nevertheless, he doesn’t want to do anything without Toothless by his side) 

_It's me and you bud, always_

_We'll be_ _together_ _from afar_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend listening to Forbidden Friendship or Test Drive after this.
> 
> Check out the [Behind the Screen]() of this fic where I talk about the process of writing it!


End file.
